


Paper and Perfume

by brealynn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Tokyo Ghoul Femslash Week, rizeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brealynn/pseuds/brealynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eto encounters Rize at a book signing, and her interest is piqued from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper and Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this pairing is nothing but sin

“Shiono, there is literally five more minutes left until the hour.” Eto fixed her editor with a deadpan stare from her seat at the table.

“Five more minutes that you can sit and wait.” He responded pleasantly, turning a page in the book he cradled in his hands. “Then we can leave.”

Eto sighed as loudly as she could and slid back in her chair, glaring at the clock on the wall beside her. The door of the library loomed in front of her, closed and undisturbed, as it had been for the last half hour. Her autograph session technically lasted until five, but the majority of her fans had already come in hours ago.

“Four minutes, now.” Eto turned around and shot at her editor as the minute hand passed the 12.

“Yep. Four minutes.” His indifference made her want to scream.

Eto took to arranging the multi-colored pens on her desk in neat rows. She got in a argument with Noro last night. What was it again? She couldn’t remember. Something stupid and trivial, most likely. And she needed to wash her favorite dress, she spilled ink on it last week and it was still sitting in the hamper. It was almost three minutes, now. She should make Shiono buy her coffee after this was all over.

Just then, the bell above the door gave a musical chime. Eto looked up in surprise, and Shiono raised his head from his book. A young woman was standing in there, slightly bent over and breathing hard, with a book held under her arm. Upon seeing Eto sitting there, she sighed in relief and made her way over to the table.

“Forgive me, I hope I am not too late for the signing. You are Miss Takatsuki, no?”

The woman had smooth purple hair, twisted into a side braid over her shoulder, and thin red glasses that perched on her nose. Her eyes were deep and dark, framed by long lashes, and Eto found herself being drawn into them. And she was a beautiful woman, gifted with elegant features and the tiniest of lips. After a moment, Eto was brought back to the present by Shiono’s soft cough behind her.

“Oh, yes, I am her.” Her eyes fell to the book in the other woman’s hands. “Is that the one you would like me to sign?”

“Ah! Yes, this is it.” The woman smiled and tilted her head to one side. Eto could feel her eyes on her as she took it and opened the front cover.

“Now, what would you like the name on this to be?”

The woman stepped forward, placing her hands on the table. Her hair, soft and full, fell and shadowed on side of her face. “Oh, let's see. You can make it out to Rize. R - I - Z - E.”

“Rize.” Eto drew out the name on her tongue as she copied it onto the paper with her signature. Above her, the woman leaned even closer, watching her write. Eto could now smell it -- a metallic odor, layered with a fragrance sickly sweet and flowery.  Ah, so this woman was a ghoul. Although she did try to hide it with perfumes. But Eto could see other indicators -- a maroon color dyed in her cuticles, and a faintly dark stain on her teeth when she smiled. She wasn't someone who took great care to hide these hints. But Eto had a feeling she wasn't the least bit afraid of those who were keen enough to discover the truth of her identity. 

The writer slid the book back over the table with a cheerful smile. “There you are!”

“Thank you so much.” The woman’s eyes locked with hers, a stare mysterious and hungry, so intense that it caught Eto off guard.

And then with a flash of a smile, the woman turned and exited the library, book clutched to her chest. Eto watched her hips sway through the glass windows as she made her way down the street to the left and out of sight.

“Well, I suppose we can leave now.” Shiono snapped his book shut and stood up straight. “Never know who might wander in at the last second.”

“You never know.” Eto repeated thoughtfully. She stood up, hoisting her purse onto the table. And that was indeed true. She would have never expected that Rize Kamishiro, the binge eater of the 20th ward, could possibly be a fan of her writing.

 

| + | + |

 

Rize’s scent lingered in Eto’s mind longer that she would have liked, or dared to admit. She smelled the floral perfume in the gardens near her editor’s office, and often turned her head at the glimpse of purple hair amongst the crowd on the train in the mornings, or on the street. Which was why Eto was momentarily alarmed when she saw the woman herself entering a coffee shop in the 20th ward just a week after their meeting at the autograph table. Eto watched her ascend the steps into the building, and after a slight hesitation, decided to follow her.

Inside the shop was quaint and warm. Since it was in the evening, it wasn’t very crowded, and the only barista behind the bar was a surly looking girl with a mop of indigo hair covering her face. And there, at a table in the corner, sat Rize, her back to the door, and a book open at her nose. Eto crossed the shop towards the woman, slowing once she approached, and cleared her throat softly. “Excuse me.”

Rize turned in her seat, mouth falling slightly open when she saw Eto. “Oh! Miss Takatsuki.”

“Hope I’m not intruding, but I happened to see you here and had to stop over and pay a visit.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Sit down, will you?” Rize set her book on the table and motioned to the seat opposite her, which Eto gratefully took.

“So, the Black Goat’s Egg, huh?” Eto gestured to the cover of the book.

Rize laughed, her face flushed. “Yes, as you know, I do love your writing.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Always nice to meet an appreciative fan. You’ve read others of my works, I presume?”

“All of them, actually. They are all quite good.” Her lips were so soft, curved into a smile like that, and Eto couldn’t help but stare.

“Well, I must say I am very flattered. What was your name again?”

“Rize.”

“Rize, that’s it. Sorry, I am quite forgetful. And your last name? After all, I can hardly say that we are good enough acquaintances to call each other by our first names.”

“I think,” Rize paused, then leaned forward. “That you already know what that is, Eto.”

“Ah, so you got me.” Eto laughed and spread her hands. “I suppose there is no getting around it.”

“Granted, you weren’t very subtle.” The other woman looked up at Eto over the top of her glasses.

“Well, subtlety was never my strong point. And I always get what I want, regardless of my methods, you know.”

“Do you, now?”

“Yes, I do.”

“And what is it that you want?” Rize’s voice had lowered to a whisper.

“Oh, but I think that you already know what that is.” Eto reached out a hand and smoothed a lock of Rize’s hair between her forefinger and thumb. There was no way she could back down now. Her last inquiry was a breath near the other woman’s ear. “Don’t you?”

“Oh, please.” Rize’s eyes traveled down, down, to the exposed skin above Eto's sweater, and then even further. “This wouldn’t be the most orthodox thing to do, you know.”

“I know.” Eto said simply. “But it’s been awhile, and you’re beautiful. Let’s see where it goes from there.”

But to her dismay, Rize stood up, book in hand, and made for the coffee shop door without another word.

“Wait!” Eto jumped up and hurried after her, earning a disgruntled look from the girl at the counter. She followed Rize down the steps and into the now dark street, finally catching her and pulling her to a stop.

“I’m sorry.” Eto spoke quickly, attempting to make amends. “I know, that was fast, and I’m--”

“Oh, don’t be sorry.” Rize cut her off. “There’s no need to apologize. I just figured we should take this somewhere else.”

Eto tensed in surprise when she felt the other woman’s arm snake around her waist. She couldn’t make out her expression on the dark street, but she could only imagine what it looked like. 

"That is, if you still want to." 

"Of course I want to." Rize's thigh, pressing its heat through her skirt, didn't leave her much choice in the matter.

“Excellent. Now, where’s your apartment?” Eto could smell Rize’s perfume, even stronger and more intoxicating than she could before, as the woman brushed her lips to her ear. “I’m afraid mine’s a bit messy at the moment.”

| + | + |

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> see u all in hell


End file.
